1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head parts assembly for a bicycle, and more particularly to a head parts assembly for a bicycle with a cable collecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle head parts assembly 10 is disposed at two ends of the front frame pipe A to allow for free rotation of the front vertical pipe B with respect to the front frame pipe A. Normally, the brake cables have one ends fixed to the handle bar of the bicycle, and are clamped by a cable-clamping device and then extend along the pipes of the bicycle frame to the front and rear wheels. However, the brake cables are collected at the top tube and the down tube, so the brake cables at the front frame pipe A look very messy, which not only affects the appearance of the bicycle, but also causes safety concerns since the messy brake cables are likely to hook something.
To solve the above problem, the author of the present application has invented a “head parts assembly for a bicycle”, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The head parts assembly 10 comprises an upper bowl 11 and a lower bowl 12, each of which is formed with a plurality of holes 111, 121 extending in the axial direction of the front vertical pipe B. The front wheel brake cables C1 are inserted through the holes 111, 121 and therefore collected in the front frame pipe A. The front vertical pipe B extends to the front wheel brake mechanism. The rear wheel brake cables C2 are inserted through the holes 111 of the upper bowl 11 and into the front frame pipe A, and then run through the top tube A1 and the down tube A2 and finally extend to the rear wheel brake mechanism, so that the brake cables are disposed in a hidden manner to solve the abovementioned problems.
It is to be noted that the holes 111, 121 of the head parts assembly 10 provided for insertion of the brake cables are formed in the vertical direction, so that rain or other liquids are likely to flow through the holes into the front frame pipe A or even into the top tube A1 and the down tube A2, causing corrosion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.